


Three's A Crowd

by eunoia93



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Dalish, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Qunari, Seduction, Slash, Sparring, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunoia93/pseuds/eunoia93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull drops in on M!Lavellan and his new weapons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> A rough, short, little dribble.. but I'm happy to finally start contributing to the DA fandom. Feedback much appreciated (please be kind lol). There's not enough M!Lavellan works yet!

It was morning, the area by the stables nearly empty when Bull saw him. The Inquisitor was practicing with his blades on a dummy. Dancing, killing that dummy a thousand times with precise strikes. He was particularly beautiful when he did that, kill things. The moves were ones he’d clearly mastered, done over and over. The blades were new however. They were long and thin with a slight hooked curve at the end.

“I found the schematics for them in that ruin we were at the other day. Had them made.”

Lavellan handed one to Bull who brought it close to his face, inspecting it slowly with an appreciative gaze as he spoke, “They suit you boss. Slender, deceptively delicate looking, but obviously dangerous”. Bull flipped it pommel side up and handed it back to the elf. The inquisitor took it.

“Deceptively delicate but obviously dangerous? Isn’t that a contradiction?”, the elf replied with a smirk, ever amused by Bull’s speech. Some of his platinum locks had fallen over his eyes making him look particularly mischievous. Bull decided to get a little closer and the Inquisitor moved back, unaware that he was already backed against the battlement wall. 

“You are.”

Suddenly, Bull was looming over Lavellan, a heavy hand against the stone behind the elf. He continued, voice growing impossibly deep, “And that _really_ turns me on”.

Momentarily speechless, the Inquisitor merely gazed up at him with those wide elf eyes. 

“..Bull?" 

“What is going on here?” They both look and see a curious Dorian coming toward them. Of course that damned Vint had perfect timing. Bull leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest effectively releasing Lavellan. The Inquisitor moved toward his lover, Dorian, slowly, brow furrowed.

“Bull was just.. taking a closer look at my new blades” he says, a tinge of confusion in his voice.

Dorian replies tartly, “Yes, I’m sure he admires them **very much**...What else are you two up to?”

Iron Bull snorts, speaking firmly, “Personal stuff. Keep your skirt on Vint”. He turns to leave, “Nice talking with you.. boss”.

Dorian gives Bull one last dirty look and harumphs, ushering the Inquisitor away from Bull, toward the keep. The elf looks behind him and catches the Qunari still staring at him darkly. Bull winks.


End file.
